The Lust In The Dreams
by Coilerfan35
Summary: I have no clue where this popped out. But here it is. I guess it's the hardcore song. Brennan has dealt with sex enough in her dreams, but never once has she delt with love. One Shot! Take In The RATING!


**AN: Ok so this has to be the most randomest one-shot I have pulled out of my ass ever! I turned on the song Go To Sleep by Eminem and from there it's like GO TO SLEEP BITCH DIE MOTHER FUCKER DIE and I'm like SEXUAL TENSION!**

**What the fuck is up with my mind?**

**I don't know but if I can pop out smutty one shots like this I'ma fuckin keep it!**

**Rated M for 'Lemons and Language'**

* * *

Her eyes closed shut tight as she dug her nails into her palm. She couldn't do this anymore; it was just too much, much too confusing.

She was tired of dreaming of him, of thinking about him constantly, of wanting to be with him when he isn't there.

But at the same time he infuriated her. He was snoopy, he was proud; he didn't know when to back the fuck off!

Sure the emotional cocktail flowing through her veins was enough to confuse her and set her off balance, but what confused her more, was how such an arrogant man, could slowly drive her insane.

He was her best friend, he was her partner, but why does she want it to be more?

"Argh!" Brennan screamed before she slammed her hand hard into the heavy black bag swinging on a creaky chain.

She came here almost every night, in an attempt to relief her sexual tension, but it never seemed to work. What's her evidence? Her constant dreaming of this gorgeous, untouchable man running his hands over her naked body, kissing her gently as he slid in and out of her.

Brennan shook her head and slammed her fists into the bag again, one after the other, as she practiced her karate moves on the poor object. She stopped after the skin on her knuckles started to come off, a thin layer peeling back as the bag swung violently from side to side.

She readjusted the sports bra straps, and curled the hem of her shorts again, the end of the shorts now moving up to a little below mid thigh.

She moved to the treadmill, running for what seemed an eternity, hardly tiring. He had her wired, constantly, and she hated it.

She personally made sure that people didn't have control over her, and this man can just traipse into her life and slowly drive her crazy?

"I think not," she hissed to herself as she upped the speed.

She ran for no one knows how long, but when she finally thought her legs were going to fall off, no matter how incorrect that was, she stopped, stumbling to the ground and rolling onto her back.

Great! Now she is going to be sore and Angela is going to suspect that she had hardcore sex with a one very sexy, very single FBI agent.

If only!

She felt sweat dripping down every inch of her skin, her thoughts roaming to her partner once again. What would he do if he saw her sweaty like this? Would he pull her into the shower with him? Or would he personally lick every bead of sweat off her body.

"Fuck," Brennan groaned, as she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to her water bottle. She drank the bottle quickly; momentary nausea washing over her before she threw the bottle away, grabbed her phone and walked out into the cool night air.

She took in a deep, cool breath, the sudden temperature difference making her slightly dizzy. She shook it off and looked to the stars momentarily, before she moved to the elevator, making her way up to her apartment.

She moved into her shower, using all of her will power to ignore the fantasies of Booth being in there with her, but after the first few usual thoughts, she was able to focus on the hot water scolding her shoulders.

She pulled on an old t-shirt and another pair of torn and tattered mesh shorts and crawled into bed, her exhaustion sending her into an almost comatose state.

But, like every night, her luxury was short lived.

_She was hot, sweat beading on her brow as her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her nails tearing at the sheets under her as he hovered over her, his sex pounding into her furiously as he growled her name against her neck._

'_Bones,' he growled, sucking on her neck hard, the blood vessels popping and forming the hickey that Brennan wanted to worry about, but hell, she couldn't concentrate worth shit._

'_Booth!' she screamed as she wrapped her legs tight around his hips, digging her heels into his ass, urging him forward._

_His large hands held her tight as her nails moved from punishing her sheets to digging into his back, clinging to him for dear life as she threw her head back and screamed, shaking violently as she clasped around him and squeezed him for everything he was worth._

_As they lay spent in each other's arms, their skin sticking to each other as they breathed heavily, his lips passed over her ear, sucking gently on her ear lobe as he whispered 'I love you, Temperance.'_

Brennan's eyes flew open as she sat up straight in her bed, a cold sweat picking down her face as she contemplated what just happened.

Sure she always believed that if you dream about a banana, it's just about a banana, and in this situation she dreamed about sex with Booth, which she wanted bad, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Though she never dreamed him saying he loved her.

"I hate psychology!" Brennan yelled as she lay back on her bed, her hands covering her eyes as she tried to analyze the happenings she dreamed.

Sure, she wanted sex with Booth, he is very attractive, and his stature and health level suggests he would be amazing in bed, but could it be that she wanted more? He is her best friend and he has proven time and time again that he cares about her, but, could it really be love?

Or was she just over thinking?

Did she feel like he loved her?

Does she want him to love her?

Does she want to love him?

Does she love him?

Brennan groaned as her constant questions were broken as her alarm clock blared beside her.

"To many damn questions for me to answer anyway," Brennan whispered to herself as she rolled out of bed and rolled her neck, the memory of his lips and teeth on her vivid as she ran her fingers over the precise spot, finding nothing but smooth, untouched skin.


End file.
